


if you ain’t sweet to me, i’ll dessert you in a heartbeat

by necking



Series: trimberly week 2 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU, trimberly week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: Trini’s just trying to finish her shift at the coffee shop, and Kim’s just trying to walk around in public without getting noticed.





	if you ain’t sweet to me, i’ll dessert you in a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall.,, im kinda still in a block rn and im not like entirely satisfied with how this came out but.,,,,,,, trimberly week so here she is
> 
> title from if by islands

In all honesty, Trini couldn’t understand why she was working today.

It was a statutory holiday, so all businesses should’ve been closed, her family’s coffee shop included. Considering the placement of the shop, (deep in the suburbs) it was practically a ghost town in there, what with all the families actually spending time together for the holiday.

Her family had left to go to their timeshare cottage in Whitby, 3 hours ago, and when she questioned her mother on why _she_ had to be the one to watch the shop, was answered with, “you’re the oldest.”

Rolling her eyes at the memory, she pulled her phone back out of her green apron pocket for the seventh time that hour, and continued playing Candy Crush on her phone.

For a while, the shop was filled with the hum of the various machines and the occasional chimes from her phone. She couldn’t even listen to her obnoxiously loud heavy metal, because she’d forgotten her earbuds at home.

Just when she’d locked her phone again to look for something else to do, the door was violently yanked open, and the bells at the door rung loudly in protest before finally falling down.

Her first customer of the day was a ridiculously attractive young woman, and she seemed to be the culprit of the action, looking frantic and wild eyed at the door. Frowning down at the fallen wind chimes, she picked them up and attempted to stick them back onto the door, only for them to fall back down on the floor with a loud clatter. She cringed, and balanced them limply on the door handle. It was a shitty job— it’d fall if someone else were to open the door.

She smoothed herself over, clearly satisfied with her handiwork, and briefly made eye contact with Trini. Seeming to think about something, she nodded quickly to herself and made her way over to the barista.

Trini was about to say something along the lines of _can I help you?_ or, _was that entrance really necessary?_  but the words died in her mouth when the girl had moved closer.

If Trini had thought this woman was pretty from afar, then she was drop dead gorgeous up close. Really. It was unfair how good looking she was. She wasn’t even wearing anything particularly flashy, just a pastel pink crop top paired with high waisted mom jeans and white shoes. Her hair looked like she’d just been through hell and back, but somehow, it still worked. Something about her seemed familiar, but Trini didn’t really have time to think about it before she was interrupted by the woman speaking.

“Can I get a venti vanilla bean frappe with 3 scoops of extra vanilla bean, one scoop of java chips, one pump of mocha, one pump of peppermint, half whole milk, half heavy whipped cream?”

Trini almost groaned out loud. Of _course_ there had to be a catch. “Uh-“

“-Blended extra. Extra whipped cream and mocha drizzle inside the cup and on the whipped cream. Thanks.”

“We serve coffee here.”

“I’m sorry, I know it’s a complicated order,” well, _no shit_ , “but I usually never have any problems at the Starbucks I go to.”

 _She thought this was a_ Starbucks, Trini realized. “This isn’t a _Starbucks_ ,” she said, _unfortunately_ , pointing at her family’s logo behind her.

The woman frowned at that, looking apologetic, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-“ which was fair, considering the similarity in colours and shape between her family’s logo and the _Starbucks_ one, but before her apology could be finished, there was a commotion outside.

Looking back at the door, there seemed to be a group of girls huddled outside, aimlessly searching for god-knows-what.

Everything moved too fast for Trini to even register what was happening. In the span of only five seconds, the woman spontaneously hopped over Trini’s counter, and sat low, looking even more apologetic than she did before.

“Can I help you?” Trini asked, scowling slightly from her annoyance at the girl’s entitlement, but also from racking her brain. Now that she wasn’t talking, Trini was back to struggling to remember where she’d seen her from, exactly.

“Yes, please,” the girl whispered, eyes wide and urgent, “please don’t tell them I’m here.”

“Tell who-?”

The door slammed open again, the wind chimes skidding across the coffee shop floor. The hoard of young teenaged girls were now entering the shop.

Trini looked at them, and then back down at the woman on the floor, confused as to why the woman seemed to crouch even closer to the floor.

And then it hit her. The reason why this girl looked like she’d just appeared off the pages of a _Vogue_ magazine, and uncannily familiar, it was because she was-

“ _Kimberly Hart_?” One of the girls questioned, when they’d made their way to the counter, “have you seen her?”

Trini didn’t know what made her decide to humour the celebrity, but she made a big show of looking around for who they might be speaking to, even though the shop was empty— if herself, Kimberly, and the group weren’t included.

“Whom?” She asked. Then, as an afterthought, belatedly raised her brows and scratched the back of her head.

“... Kimberly Hart,” the same girl went on, “you know, she sang ‘ _Everybody Wants to Love You_ ,’ and ‘ _Boyish_?’”

Internally, Trini’s bells of realization were ringing in her head, the temptation of yelling ‘OH, THAT’S _HER_?’ now very difficult to fight, since she finally figured out _exactly_ who Kimberly Hart was.

It wasn’t that she hadn’t heard of her, or seen her face ever, (quite the contrary, everybody was always talking about her alongside Selena Gomez and Gigi Hadid) it was just that Trini wasn’t exactly the best with keeping up with pop culture. She’d heard of Kimberly Hart before, and saw her face on at least 12 different advertisements a day, but she’d never really matched the name to her face.

“Well?” The fan girl prodded on, and Trini realized she still hadn’t said anything.

“No,” Trini lied, glancing down at the nervous pop star behind the counter, “I- um, haven’t seen anybody fitting that description, sir.”

Confused, the girl gave her a weird look after the ‘sir,’ but didn’t seem suspicious, despite Trini’s shitty efforts at lying. “ _Oookay_.”

Kimberly raised her hands in a ‘what the fuck?’ gesture when Trini still didn’t break eye contact with her, and Trini twitched, seeming to realize she was starting to look more and more suspicious each second.

Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat, glanced back at the group, and schooled her features back into her resting bored look. “So, are you guys getting anything or not? Because we don’t accept loiterers here.”

It was clear the girls had accepted Trini’s attempts at lying, no matter how bad they were, and came to an agreement.

“No,” the ambassador of the group said flatly, “thanks.”

And with that, the girls exited the shop, sounds of slight mumbles of them shit talking Trini leaving as well.

“You’re Kimberly Hart.” It was more of a statement, not a question.

Kimberly looked up at Trini sheepishly from the floor, then got up quickly, dusting herself off as she stood. “I prefer Kim.”

“Okay, Kim. You’re Kim Hart.”

Amused, the pink clad girl grinned at that, her perfect pearly whites exposed, confirming her celebrity status, “sure, that works too. And you’re...” she glanced down at Trini’s name tag on her chest, “Trini.”

Momentarily stunned at how she seemed to look even better in person, Trini paused for a second, before awkwardly going on, “y-yeah. Trini.”

“Trini-?”

“-just Trini. That’s all you’re getting. My last name is kinda hard to pronounce.”

Kimberly nodded. “Okay, Just Trini.”

There was a brief pause, both of them now unsure what to say in the now empty coffee shop.

“I thought you looked familiar,” Trini finally said.

“And I thought you looked more suave than that. ‘Sir?’ Really?”

Trini blushed bright red at that, and glanced away, trying to hide her embarrassment from Kimberly. “It was a very quick paced situation, okay?”

Despite the bad lie, Kim chuckled anyway, seeming to find Trini’s behaviour funny. “Don’t worry, it was kinda cute.”

Somehow, Trini turned even more red. “Right. Anyway, do you think you could get back on the other side of the counter? You’re really not supposed to be here, Kim Hart or not.”

“Sure thing,” Kim winked, and before Trini could tell her to use the actual door, she was sliding over the counter top again, like an overly excited 10 year old boy.

“Really?” Trini asked, trying to be irritated but being far too amused by Kim’s childish antics.

Now on the other side, Kim shrugged, and with a slight smirk on her lips, said, “could I also get my frappe?”

Trini raised a brow at that. “You still want your sugar with a drop of coffee order?”

“We could modify it,” Kim suggested, a glint in her eyes, “and maybe then I could get your order, too?”

“Are you buying coffee from me just so you can give it back to me?”

Kim nodded yes, leaning on the counter, “and kinda hoping we could have coffee together?”

The barista smiled shyly at that, subconsciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “so what’s your new and improved order?”

“Grande iced coffee. Don’t hesitate with the sugar and whipped cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just stole japanese breakfast songs and made kim the artist for them tbh that’s where boyish and everybody wants to love you came from 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @kimothyhart


End file.
